The present invention relates to a seal construction for a dock leveler.
By way of background, dock levelers are used in buildings such as warehouses as a bridge between the warehouse floor and trucks of different heights. A dock leveler usually comprises a platform which is pivoted relative to the warehouse floor at one end and includes a free end which is brought level with the truck bed. Usually the platform is located immediately above a pit or recess in the floor which houses the actuating mechanism for the platform. There are clearance openings between the sides of the platform and the sides of the pit through which there can be air flow, and through which there can be an influx of insects and rodents. In addition, there are large openings proximate the sides of the platform when the platform is moved to a position above the floor. The air flow is undesirable both in winter and summer because there can be loss of heat and air conditioning, respectively. Furthermore, the influx of insects and rats is highly undesirable for obvious reasons. In addition, refuse from the warehouse floor can fall into the pit through the openings, especially when the platform is elevated, and thus may constitute a health hazard, as well as attracting insects, small animals and rodents.